gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elshastara/Log of Really Terrible Things that USED to be Part of the Wiki
Basically, I'm going to keep a list of some of the more horrendous things I've read on this wiki, before I delete them all, to save them for posterity. on the Sakata Gintoki page *The entire deal with having a "Love Interests" section - gintama is not romance-focused, and never has been; there is no need for this. *"scatological innuendos" *"Unfathomable agility" *The fact that there's an entire segment dedicated to the number of times his sword has broken (this should be under the trivia section of Lake Touya's page) *And the fact that not once did it mention his "sword" -eyebrow wiggle- *The constant usage of large words without knowing what the definitions are *Pretty much the grammar of the entire trivia section *"His design was actually for Hijikata's when Sorachi lost his first design." I mean look at this *"Until now fans created 'Shinsengumi' version of him which named Hijikata Toushirou along with Shimura Shinpachi, Kondou Isao, and Okita Sougo." What does it MEAN... *"It is only during the second part of Episode 97 that Gintoki did not assault Sarutobi Ayame. This maybe due to him been sick and feable, or it could be in the way Sarutobi approached him and slept next to him unchantedly that made him unable to beat to her." oh man *"Gintoki's nickname Shiroyasha in the Japanese manga meaning White Demon is change to White Knight in the English translation VIZ media. " comes before "Gintoki's nickname, Shiroyasha literally means "white demon".", and also they are separate entries in the same section *"unchantedly" *"Gintoki has a great amount of pride for the old bushido code." This is incredibly incorrect. *'FOUR-PAGE QUOTES SECTION (some of these are nice so I'm posting the entire thing) (but we do not need this on the main gintoki page)' *''(To Hijikata, anime only) "You can slash away any number of men, but you can never betray a girl's innocence." *(To Hijikata) "I'm the same way. A long time ago I did something a lot like that. There were two things I wanted to protect. I didn't want to lose either of them. But it ended up where if I didn't throw one of them, I would end up losing both. I tried to protect both, but that was the same throwing both away... Even now, I dream about it... Wondering if there was some better way." *(To Kagura) "Here we don't call someone who could hold a scooter with one hand a girl, we call them mountain gorilla" *(To the loan shark Amanto) "The country? The skies? You can have them! I'm busy enough protecting what's in front of me. I don't know how many times I failed to protect what I wanted. I have nothing left, so at least if something has fallen at my feet I'll pick it up." *(To Terada Tatsugorou grave) "I won't forget this favor, the old lady probably doesn't have much time left. From now on, I'll protect her for you." *(To Katsura) "What's the use of fighting a futile fights? Do you really intend to lose more of your friends for something like that? I'll pass on that, as long as I'm alive I'll live by my own rules. I'll live how I see beautiful and protect those I hold dear." *(To Hasegawa) "So what if the government collapses or the country is ruined! I'm not civic-minded! All I want is to stand tall, and live on until the day I collapse and die!" *(To Katsura) "If you've got enough free time to fantasize about your beautiful death... Why don't you just live your life beautifully to the end?" *(To Shinpachi) "A samurai doesn't need a reason to take action. If something needs saving, all you have to do is grab your sword. Do you love your sister?" *(To Katsura) "All of the sudden I'm feeling this weight again. If I threw it away it might be easier, but somehow I don't feel like it. It would be too boring to keep walking without them." *(To Daraku) "Listen, I don't care what you do around the universe, but this is my sword, and anywhere it reaches is my country!" *(To Daraku) "Bastards who mess with my things, whether it's a general, space pirates or meteorites, I'll crush them!" *(To Hasegawa) "Men don't need to speak the same language, they can communicate with their soul." *(ToSakamoto) "Sorry, but despite how I look, I really love this planet." *(ToSakamoto) "I'll just relax here and cast my fishing line, I'll catch a shooting star or two and release them to the sky." *(To Hijikata) "Whether I go or not I'll die anyway, I have an organ more important than my heart. Although you can't see it, I feel it going through my head down to my feet, and I know it exist within me. It lets me stand on my feet, it lets me walk forward without trembling. If I stop here, I feel like it would break.... My soul will break." *(To Umibouzu ) "Relax. I have no intention on taking that annoying brat back, of course I have no intention on dying here, but I have no intention on letting her die either." *(To Umibouzu ) "I don't really get the little things, but if you have a caring parent what more would you need? I had always wanted a family like yours." *(To Nizou) "Those who can easily kill others are shit-heads who can't even see the pain of others, even if your whole body can see, your soul can't see a thing." *(To Kanshichirou) "Maybe, after you grow a little more and you still remember about me, come and find me again. I'll be glad to do more things with you then." *(To Kanshichirou) "Oh, it's a promise. A samurai never makes a promise he can't keep. Laugh a lot, cry a lot, and hurry grow to become an adult, I'll be waiting" *(To Kondo Isao ) "I told you, Mako-chan is your image mascot. Stupidly and barbaricly protecting the peace of Edo" *(To Katsura) "Zura if you ever change, I'll be the first one to cut you down" *(To Okuni) "You know, in our lives we are not readers but we are writers, the least we could do is change the ending" *(To Marinosuke) "If we're unable to climb down the mountain, then we won't know whether there's another mountain to climb up" *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "We're not here for justice or whatever and not for your sister either, we're here for you" *(To Yagyuu house 1st head along with Shinmura Shinpachi) "The world that surpasses men and women? I could careless idiot! People who let their love ones cry, doesn't matter if it's man or woman, are all scumbags who needs to be punished!" *(To Ryuzan) "Hey dad, she's not in rebellious phase, it's time to let your little girl grow up, you can't keep taking baths with her forever you know!" *(To Tama) "The ability to feel pain, is important for a living thing. We all live our lifes in troublesome meachine in one way or another, sometimes they leak oil. When that happens let it all out, if it doesn't stop then we'll help you clean it" *(To Bansai) "Then and now, what I protect has never changed." *(To Bansai) "I'll give you a limb or two. However, no matter how many you cut... this string... this rotten bond... If you think you can cut it, then just try!" *(To Kyoujirou) "Stop trying to act cool! If you really think the old man as your farther, live on! I don't care if you could only take is a single flower but visit his grave and live on!" *(To Katsura) "Compared to being young and beautiful, it's a much harder task to live and walk honestly even with a crooked back, when raising our souls beautifully is far more meaningful" *(To Otohime) "Why did you wait for him for hundreds and thousand of years, why among the hundreds and thousand words you've heard, only his words that you couldn't forget? Isn't because he looked through your soul when he said it? didn't you fall in love with that man's soul? So what if you're covered in wrinkles and your back is bent? whether you wear dentures or you're covered with age spots or you've gone senile, LIVE! Live on and greet him with that wrinkled face of yours" *(To Shinpachi) "I'm not interested on keeping anyone around who isn't willing to share, even if he's an animal." *(To Sadaharu) "The Sakata family will always share when times are tough, with food and also pain." *(To Tsuu's Father) "The best way to live a full life is to be a child, no matter what your age." *(To Tama) "I didn't forget it.... I couldn't if I tried. Because the colors of all you idiots are mixed into it." *(To Shachi) "You may be a powerless prisoner locked in a cell, but no man can put a lock on you or anyone else's dream. Release from this cold cell your dream." *(To criminal pigs) "If it’s a shinigami you want, there’s one right here, you buncha criminal pigs." *Even if you need to use that sword as a cane, move forward!" *( To Kurokono Tasuke) " A shadow won't appear on the ground unless there's at least a little bit of light . If just one person remembered, you won't get any punishment. So, if something happens, come and help us again. Kurokono." *(To Takasugi Shinsuke) "While you've abandoned a hundred, I've connected with a thousand. While you've destroyed a thousand, I've been saved by ten thousand. So what's an army of a few thousand? We have protected everything as just three people. We're the Yorozuya." *(To Takasugi Shinsuke) "Even if I......have to use my master's corpse as a stepping stone, Taksugi, even if I have to use your corpse as a stepping stone, I will protect the soul of his diciple, our comrade, Takasugi Shinsuke of Shouka Sonjuku. I am the disciple of Yoshida Shouyou, Sakata Gintoki." *(To Jiraia) "You still don't understand? Some of the things you sacrificed were too important. You abandoned your comrades? No. You were afraid of losing your comrades. You fought alone? No! You wouldn't have to feel the pain of solitude if you'd been alone to begin with. You abandoned your sense of self? No. You were running away from the pain you caused and the pain you endured. You're just a coward!" *(To Jiraia) "You don't have the right to call yourself her master! You don't have the strength to shoulder a student and their pain!" *(To Shinpachi and Kagura) " Are you ready to reform the Yorozuya with me?" *(To Shimura Tae) " Your future.. Our future.. This world's future.. We'll change it for the better." *(To Enmi) " I might have lost sight of it before, but I'm going to take it back this time. My future! Even if it means I have to crush your future to do it!" *(To Shinpachi and Kagura) " A three piece set, huh? I'm sure your set will be complete again. I know we'll meet again. So I'm going to hang on to this." *(To Time Thief) " I'm not going to be erased. Even if everyone forgets. I'm not going to forget.. So can you let them know? ' It was a lot of fun running the Yorozuya with you guys'." *(To Shinpachi and Kagura) " Thanks to you dumbasses, I can't see a tomorrow or yesterday, forward or behind me. But there is one thing I can see thanks to you guys. The place where a dumbass like me belongs!" *(To Shimura Tae) "I don't remember owing you a damn thing. After all I might have saved the future, but I also saved the craziest chick I know from hell!" *(To Sa-chan and Tsukuyo) "Yet you refuse to face me? Don't tell me you two aged." *(To Enmi) " No matter how it is, I'll bear the burdens I've earned. And I'll take as many crappy curses as many times it takes." *(To Enmi) " No matter hoy many times you people curse me, no matter how many times I end up destroying the world, ''my world isn't going anywhere. Your little curse, the hands I'd crush the world with, those fools will tear it apart everytime!" *(To Enmi) " Can't save anything? No. Even a dirty sword like me, can still protect something!" *(To Yorozuya) " All right, look closely. So that we can meet again someday. Look real closely, so no matter how far we're sepparated, we can track each other down." *(To Yorozuya) " I know we'll meet again. No matter when or where, I'll be in Kabuki-chou, working under the Yorozuya sign.. Its a promise." Category:Blog posts